Déclaration
by LiliCatAll
Summary: "Tu veux sortir avec moi ?". Shusei ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on lui a posé cette question. La réponse est toujours la même... mais la façon dont il la donne change parfois. UR. Hotsuma/Shusei.


**Titre** : Déclaration.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat

 **Bêta** : Aiko et Yzanmyo sans qui vous saigneriez des yeux à causes de mes fautes.

 **Fandom** : Uragiri

 **Pairing :** Hotsuma/Shusei

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclamer** : Odagiri Hotaru est l'heureux propriétaire des personnages et de leur univers. Je ne fait qu'un modeste emprunt.

 **Résumé** : "Tu veux sortir avec moi ?". Shusei ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on lui a posé cette question. La réponse est toujours la même... mais la façon dont il la donne change parfois. UR. Hotsuma/Shusei.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Réponse**

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture

Lili

* * *

 **Déclaration.**

\- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles, tortillant ses pieds chaussés de ballerines vernies noires, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Shusei se retint de soupirer lourdement. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de scènes. C'était toujours la même chose : Une lycéenne, qu'il connaissait vaguement, l'abordait et lui posait cette question gênante avec cette attitude embarrassée et angoissée. Ça lui arrivait au moins une fois par semaine... et il trouvait ça pénible.

Mais en tant que président des élèves, il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer paître purement et simplement, il devait y mettre les formes. Il lui fit donc un doux sourire et s'apprêta à lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas intéressé, aussi charmante soit-elle, par ce genre de relation à l'heure actuelle. Un éclat blond attira son attention vers un arbre à quelques mètres de là, lui remémorant la conversation gênante de la veille au soir au manoir.

Hotsuma avait vanté la beauté que son partenaire avait été en tant que femme dans ses vies antérieures, et avait même eu le culot de lui demander de s'habiller en fille ! Et histoire de bien en rajouter, le blond avait lourdement insisté sur ce point une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans leur salon commun. Vexé, Shusei s'était juré qu'il se vengerait dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion, et justement... l'occasion était là !

Se penchant vers sa prétendante, il lui releva la tête d'une main douce et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs nez s'effleurent. Délicatement, il pencha la tête, masquant ainsi volontairement leurs expressions du regard curieux de son ami d'enfance, si mal caché derrière l'arbre. Il prit tout son temps, et souffla doucement à la demoiselle :

\- Je suis désolé. Tu es très jolie, et très courageuse pour être venue me parler ainsi, mais mon coeur est déjà pris. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop et je suis sûr que bientôt tu rencontrera celui qui te rendra tes sentiments bien mieux que moi.

Puis il se redressa, jubilant intérieurement en voyant que la lycéenne avait prit une teinte brique des plus seyantes. D'un ton affable, il lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle de classe, lui prenant son sac des mains pour le lui porter. Il s'assura d'un coup d'oeil que l'espion démasqué les suivaient, et se rapprocha de sa prétendante éconduite, son bras frôlant le sien.

Shusei évita brillamment Hotsuma le reste de la journée, profitant que leurs horaires soient différents pour rentrer au manoir sans l'attendre. Il savait que ce soir il devrait affronter la colère du blond... et savourer sa vengeance ! Il savait qu'Hotsuma était possessif... très possessif. Nul doute que sa petite scène allait le faire criser ! Ça lui apprendrait à lui proposer de se travestir !

La porte claqua violemment, signifiant l'arrivée d'Hotsuma. Assis à son bureau, Shusei sourit, et, tout en continuant ses devoirs, attendit son partenaire. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, entrant dans la chambre en vociférant :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ?!

\- Bonjour Hostuma, répondit platement Shusei, le nez dans ses bouquins.

Le possesseur de la voix de Dieu se laissa tomber sur le lit, et grommela :

\- T'étais avec ta petite amie ?  
\- Non.

\- Menteur ! Je vous ai vu ce midi !

Shusei sourit et éluda :

\- Je suis rentré parce que j'avais beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour demain.

Hotsuma se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau de son partenaire, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Shusei se figea... et éclata de rire, manquant tomber de sa chaise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça... vraiment pas ! Hotsuma était vêtu d'une tenue... de lycéenne !

\- Ça... Ça... bafouilla Shusei hilare, ça ne te va pas du tout !

\- Moque toi... râla Hotsuma, sans descendre du bureau où il s'était perché, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Shusei pour se calmer et finalement demander :

\- Mais où tu as eu ça ?

\- C'est Toko qui me l'a prêté, répondit Hotsuma.  
Les deux zweilts se fixèrent en silence, le possesseur des yeux de Dieux demandant muettement une explication.

\- J'étais en colère après la scène de ce midi, commença Hotsuma.

\- Scène que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir, l'interrompit Shusei.

\- Je te cherchais pour qu'on mange ensemble, plaida Hotsuma. Donc j'étais en colère, mais tu m'as évité tout l'après-midi. Et puis j'ai entendu la fille raconter à ses copines que tu lui avais expliqué que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Et donc ? Tu as décidé de tenter ta chance ? se moqua Shusei.

\- Tsss... Pas besoin de ça pour ça, répliqua le blond. Non, je me suis demandé pourquoi tu avais eu besoin de te pencher comme ça pour lui donner ta réponse. Et j'ai compris !

\- Tu as compris quoi ?

\- Que tu es un manipulateur susceptible ! Je t'ai vexé hier soir, et ce midi tu m'as vu... tu savais que ça allait m'énerver et donc tu t'es vengé. Alors voilà ! J'ai piqué un uniforme à Toko pour que tu puisses te moquer de moi avec Tachibana. Tu as même le droit de prendre des photos si tu veux ! Mais je t'interdit de recommencer ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure !

Shusei sourit, se rapprocha de son partenaire si vindicatif, et glissa ses mains fines dans le noeud de la cravate de l'uniforme pour la défaire.

\- Pourquoi je prendrai des photos ? Toi en lycéenne... je ne partage certainement pas ça avec Tachibana. Il est capable de te trouver séduisant comme ça !

Tout en parlant, il avait dénoué la cravate et déboutonné le chemisier, dévoilant le torse finement musclé du blond.

Leurs bouches se scellèrent en un baiser passionné, les mains d'Hotsuma venant se glisser dans les courtes mèches châtains de Shusei. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'uniforme féminin arrive au sol, rapidement suivi des vêtements du plus âgé des deux. Mais alors qu'Hotsuma s'attendait à ce qu'ils poursuivent leur activité si bien commencée, Shusei se détacha de lui, ramassa la tenue de Toko et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Toujours assis sur le bureau, en boxer et frustré, Hotsuma protesta :

\- Tu fais quoi ?!

Shusei lui lança un regard malicieux, un de ceux dont il était le seul, l'unique, destinataire, et répondit, juste avant de claquer la porte :

\- Tu ne veux pas A-voir si ça m'irait bien ?

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres d'Hotsuma qui sauta du bureau pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, attendant avec impatience de voir son partenaire dans cette tenue. Oh oui, il voulait le voir dedans ! Il était sûr et certain que ça lui irait très bien... même s'il avait moins de poitrine et de hanchesqu'à l'époque où Shusei était une femme. Il allait enfin avoir sa réponse à sa question de la veille ! Mais il se garderait bien de le répéter à Tachibana... Shusei était à lui ! Non mais !

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Et voilà... Hotsuma en lycéenne... Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour le dire ?

Lili


End file.
